The King of Hearts
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my first Kingdom Hearts Valentine's Day story. Destiny Island is celebrating the day of love, but Kairi is in a sad/angry mood after what she saw earlier that morning. She feels that she will not find true love again until Namine helps her and she hears Sora sings a special love song for Kairi. The songs belong to Avenged Sevenfold so all credit to them. Read and review!


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone and I'm here with another Kingdom Hearts story. On this day of love, Kairi is angry because she has no one special to be her valentine. That all changes when she stops and hears her childhood friend and crush singing with his friends about his true love. I've been tempted to do a sequel to Kingdom Hearts X, so if anyone has ideas feel free to tell me. I hope you enjoy the story and Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **The King of Hearts**

Today was a special day for everyone living on Destiny Island. That's right, it's Valentine's Day and love was in the air. From elderly couples celebrating their anniversaries to young teenagers giving gifts such as teddy bears and flowers to each other. You would think everyone would be spending this day with their true love, but that's wrong. One young lady was in a sad/angry mood as she walked down the beautiful beach. Her name was Kairi; the seventh princess of heart.

"Why do I even care about Valentine's Day. I hate it." Kairi sadly said while kicking the sand. She was dressed in her favorite pink dress, black leggings, a pink sweater since it was chilly outside, and a pair of pink Converse sneakers. She angrily muttered under her breath because of her outfit, she just had to wear the same colors that represent the day of love.

"I really hate Valentine's Day." Kairi muttered. Earlier that morning, Kairi was happy because she planned on visiting her boyfriend Tidus to celebrate this holiday. When she arrived at his home, she witnessed a sight from the window that broke her heart. She saw Tidus passionately making out with another girl right in front of Kairi. He saw Kairi looking through the window, stopped kissing, and walked outside to tell her the truth.

"Sorry Kairi, you just not my type. We're over." Tidus said simply. That was a big mistake as Kairi slapped him hard across the face, leaving her handprint on his cheek.

"I hate you Tidus. I hate Valentine's Day!" Kairi screamed running away. After running away from her ex-boyfriend, Kairi settled down by a palm tree and broke down crying. She thought Tidus was her true love, but he goes behind her back and cheats on her with another girl. That was this morning, now Kairi was feeling angry, sad, but most importantly empty inside.

"Screw Tidus, screw love. I guess I'll be single from now on." Kairi said to herself. That last part was a lie, she really wanted to be loved by someone who will not break her heart. She sighed because she knew that will never happen after what she went through with Tidus. The cool, chilly breeze blew through her auburn hair as she continued walking down the beach. She stopped to stare out at the ocean, not wanting anyone to see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why me?" Kairi lightly sobbed. She was lost in her own world that she didn't notice one of her closest friends walking up to her. Kairi felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to snap back to reality and turn to the person. Kairi saw Namine in her white dress, a light blue sweater, and her white sandals smiling at her friend. Namine's smiled turned into a frown seeing Kairi's tears.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Namine asked worriedly.

"Namine…Tidus cheated on me." Kairi answered shedding more tears. Namine hugged her friend, angry that Tidus cheated on her and sad because her broke Kairi's heart.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Namine responded.

"I hate him so much. He broke my heart." Kairi said as she started calming down. Namine allowed her friend to calm herself and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I don't think Ill ever find love again." Kairi sadly stated.

"Don't say that Kairi." Namine said shocking both herself and Kairi. "It's true that you loved Tidus, but you weren't in love with him. I know you will fall in love with the right guy, you must find him. Maybe your true love is someone you've known your whole life, someone who's been in your heart." Namine finished speaking. Kairi took her words to heart, maybe she'll find your true love or maybe he's been here this whole time.

"You really think so Namine?" Kairi asked.

"Positive." Namine answered. Kairi felt a genuine smile forming for the first time all day and she had her best friend thank. She then noticed Namine hiding something in her hand, it was a Valentine's Day card. Namine saw Kairi looking at the card and hid it behind her back, blushing in embarrassment and shyness.

"So Namine, who's the card for anyway?" Kairi said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, this card. It's for no one special." Namine said blushing in shyness.

"Is that card for…" Kairi didn't finish as Namine covered her mouth.

"Shut up! Please don't say no more!" Namine begged in embarrassment. Kairi nodded in response and Namine let go, but her best friend ruined it by saying the name.

"Roxas!" Kairi said.

"Kairi!" Namine exclaimed heavily blushing. It's true, Namine had fallen in love with Roxas ever since they first met in Twilight Town. They had spent their time together, learning about each other and what their future hold for them. Roxas and Namine had gotten closer and she could sense that he might have feelings for her but never made a move. Even though he might now show it, she still wanted to give the card to Roxas to show that she loves him unconditionally.

"It's okay Namine. I may not find love again, but that should not stop you." Kairi admitted. She may have a broken heart, but she didn't want her best friend to go through the same experience.

"It's nothing special but I still hope he will love it." Namine replied.

"He will love it Namine. I know he will." Kairi said with a smile.

"I can't wait any longer. I need to see him." Namine said happily. The two best friends left the beach and walked to search for Roxas. The sun was beginning to set over the island giving off stars that seem to appear in the ocean. The pair headed for Dream Town, a small town that rest at the heart of Destiny Island. Because the sun was setting, the skies gave off a beautiful dusk view over the town and the town's lamp posts illuminated to the sunset.

"Wow, Dream Town looks even more beautiful at sunset." Kairi said admiring the beauty.

"It sure does." Namine said. At that moment, the two friends spotted Roxas carrying a black Schecter guitar; the same custom guitar by Synyster Gates of Avenged Sevenfold. Roxas' outfit consisted of army green cargo pants, a black shirt, a white jacket, and a pair of all black Nike skateboard shoes. The man smiled at some young couples before continuing his walk.

"Oh no, Roxas." Namine said hiding behind a building. Kairi saw how embarrassed Namine got just by the sight of Roxas.

"Namine, don't be shy. Go get your man." Kairi stated pulling her out of her hiding spot. It was no use for Namine to keep hiding because Kairi dragged her to find Roxas. Kairi giggled and Namine groaned in shyness as the two girls quietly followed Roxas. The pair lost Roxas when they reached the park, and Kairi just snap her fingers after they lost him.

"Ah man. We lost Roxas." Kairi said.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Namine sadly said.

"No, it's not Namine. I'm going to help and I'm not taking no for an answer." Kairi clearly stated. Just then, Kairi and Namine heard an acoustic guitar playing very close. Kairi and Namine followed the sweet melody of the guitar until they stopped at the water fountain. Kairi and Namine hid behind a tree silently saw who was playing the guitar.

"Sora." Kairi whispered. Sora was dressed in black pants, a red dress shirt, a matching black jacket, and wore a pair of black Jordan 9s with red soles. Sora was playing a black acoustic Gibson guitar with Roxas playing his guitar. Kairi and Namine saw Riku hitting the kick stand of his drum set and tapping the cymbals. The trio were joined by Yuffie on rhythm guitar and Xion on bass guitar.

"Are you all set Sora?" Roxas happily asked. Kairi and Namine quietly watch Sora strum and tune his guitar before answering the question.

"Yes I am. We're playing the cover version, right?" Sora questioned.

"By your favorite band, that's right." Riku replied. Sora smiled and began playing his guitar, not knowing that Kairi and Namine were spying on them. He then began to sing and Kairi was amazed by his smooth, melodic voice. She and Namine dreamily sighed as Roxas, Yuffie, Xion, and Riku played the covered version of the Rolling Stones song, " _As Tears Go By_ ". (Author's note: the covered version is by Avenged Sevenfold. They did an amazing cover of the song).

 _It is the evening of the day_

 _I sit and watch the children play_

 _Smiling faces I can see_

 _But not for me_

 _I sit and watch_

 _As tears go by_

Kairi and Namine lost themselves in the smooth, melodic voices of Sora and Roxas.

 _My riches can't buy everything_

 _I want to hear the children sing_

 _All I hear is the sound_

 _Of rain falling on the ground_

 _I sit and watch_

 _As tears go by_

After finishing the second voice, Roxas played the guitar solo and a crowd was surrounding the band. Namine came out of hiding and moved through the crowd until she was up front and seeing Roxas play. Sora whistled along with his friends as Roxas saw Namine smiling at him with her Valentine's card in hand. Roxas finished the solo and joined in singing the last verse.

 _It is the evening of the day_

 _I sit and watch the children play_

 _Doing things I used to do_

 _They think are new_

 _I sit and watch_

 _As tears go by_

Sora moved his head to the rhythm as Roxas, Yuffie, Xion, and Riku played the last section of the song. The finish the song to the claps and cheers of the crowd as Roxas stood up and walked over to Namine. She moved a strand of hair back and gave the card to Roxas, waiting for his response. Kairi quietly watch as Roxas pulled out a beautiful white rose, placed it in Namine's hair, and gave her a sweet, loving kiss. Sora and his friends, along with the crowd cheered at the couple.

"Congratulations Namine." Kairi whispered. Roxas Namine slowly ended the kiss and hugged each other, very happy they were together forever. Although Kairi was happy Roxas and Namine were together, she wished she had someone that loved her for her heart. Kairi was about to leave until she heard Sora speaking to the crowd.

"How's everyone doing tonight on Valentine's Day?" Sora asked. The crowd cheered in response as Sora spoke again. "This next song goes out to someone special in my life. She's been a part of my life since we were kids and I don't know what I'll do without her. She helped me when I was falling into darkness and is the light in my heart." Sora said as Yuffie handed him a cherry red Schecter Guitar and she took his acoustic guitar in exchange.

"Kairi, this song is for you. My Princess of Heart." Sora said proudly. Kairi gasped in shock, did Sora just admit that he has been in love with her. She felt her heart slowly repair itself as Sora and the band play their song. The sound of country rock filled the air in the park as Kairi came out of hiding and slowly walked to the crowd. Namine sat by her boyfriend Roxas and watch him play his guitar and Sora finally sang the first verse.

 _A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

 _Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

 _While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

 _Can't help but wish that I was there_

 _Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

Sora and his band played in unison as the Key Blade master sang the chorus for Kairi.

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

 _To hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _But I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

 _Once again_

Kairi moved through the crowd until she was at front with a few tears in her eyes. Sora smiled at Kairi as memories played through their minds. The adventure they had with Donald and Goofy to save Kingdom Hearts brought tears of happiness to their eyes. Sora winked at her and snag the next verse to his princess of heart.

 _There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

 _There's no one here while the city sleeps_

 _And all the shops are closed_

 _Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

 _Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

The young couples in the crowd shared kisses, rested their heads on each other's, and held hands as Sora sang the chorus. Kairi simply loved his voice as her heart beat with love again.

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

 _To hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

 _Once again_

Kairi simply watch Sora sing his song to her, she was foolish for loving Tidus. She always had a crush on Sora but was afraid to say something because she thought she might reject her feelings. Now here he was singing to her and she was happy that she found true love again.

 _Some search, never finding a way_

 _Before long, they waste away_

 _I found you, something told me to stay_

 _I gave in, to selfish ways_

 _And how I miss someone to hold_

 _When hope begins to fade_

Sora played his guitar as Kairi wiped away a few tears and sat down next to him.

 _A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

 _Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

Riku smiled at his two best friends, it was about time they finally admitted their feelings to each other. The silver-haired young man twirled his drumsticks as he, Roxas, Yuffie, and Xion played the chorus one last time for the crowd.

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

 _To hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need the person who can be true to you_

 _I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

 _Once again_

Sora and Kairi sang in harmony together with the crowd moving their lighters in the air to the rhythm. Kairi watch Sora played the first section of the guitar solo, the neck of his guitar read Sora and Kairi with a heart at the center. Roxas caught Sora's attention with the second section and the two boys finish the solo in harmony. The song died down and the whole crowd cheered in unison, but Sora and Kairi were lost in each other's eyes.

"I never thought you would love me." Kairi said with tears of joy running down her face. Sora gently wiped away her tears as he gave her his signature grin.

"You're the most important girl in my life. My Princess of Heart." Sora said. He caressed her face, leaned in, and finally kissed his true love. Kairi returned the kiss with passion as Riku, Xion, Yuffie, and the crowd cheered for the new couple. Roxas and Namine smiled at them and gave each other a sweet kiss as well. Sora and Kairi slowly broke their kiss and smiled at each other with tears falling down their cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kairi. I love you." Sora finally said those three words.

"I love you too Sora, my King of Hearts." Kairi said. What started out as a bad day became the best day ever for Kairi. You can now call the new couple the King and Queen of Hearts.

 **Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**


End file.
